Correspondencia
by Leiram
Summary: Como todos los días Maika se encontraba limpiando el dormitorio de su hermano cuando le llega correspondencia dirigida a él, con un producto muy especial. ¿Acaso él tenía fantasías con mucamas? Motoharu/Maika.


**Disclaimer:** To Aru Majutsu no Index no es mío.

**Advertencias:** No sé, ¿incesto? Ni siquiera son verdaderos hermanos y su relación es media canon practicamente.

**Notas:** Pido perdón si hay OOC, como nunca se los vio interactuar juntos aún tengo mis dudas de cómo lo hacen.

* * *

**Correspondencia**

Maika Tsuchimikado se encontraba limpiando la habitación de su hermano. Él aún no había llegado de su escuela, pero no le faltaría poco para hacerlo. Lo más probable es que llegue con mucha hambre, como suele suceder; por supuesto ella ya le había preparado la comida, sólo faltaba recalentarla. Como la buena mucama en entrenamiento que era, su trabajo era impecable. No por algo ya la dejaban hacer trabajos fuera de su instituto.

Después de haber terminado de hacer la cama, el timbre del dormitorio sonó. Apurándose se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Cuando lo hizo se encontró a un cartero que llevaba una pequeña caja en sus manos.

-Buenos días, señorita –saludó el hombre-. Traigo correspondencia para Motoharu Tsuchimikado.

-Él no está aquí, pero puedo recibirlo en su nombre, soy su hermana. –El hombre asintió ante la respuesta.

-Muy bien, entonces sólo firme aquí –dijo mientras le extendía un papel y una birome. Luego de que ella firmase el trabajador lo guardó en su bolso y le entregó la caja-. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

-¡Adiós! –exclamó Maika mientras agitaba la mano y veía al hombre marcharse. Acto seguido entró la caja y cerró la puerta.

Después de haberla puesto en un rincón la miró con detenimiento. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, aquello no era un buen comportamiento para una mucama en entrenamiento, pero su curiosidad la estaba matando. ¿Qué habría en esa caja? Centrando su vista con más atención la revisó por fuera en busca de alguna etiqueta que delate al menos quien la había mandado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la encontró finalmente. El proveedor no era nada más ni nada menos que _"Amor y Tradicionales Trajes Eróticos Chinos LTD"_. Estaba señalado que en su interior había partes de una computadora, pero Maika no era ninguna estúpida. Una conversación que tuvo hacía unos meses con Mitoko Misaka se le vino a la cabeza. Recordaba como la esper se había quejado de que su mejor amiga, Kuroko Shirai, había comprado un afrodisíaco en otra compañía con un nombre parecido y había intentado engañarla para que lo tomara. Al igual que en esos momentos, aquella vez también apareció como "partes de una computadora" para esconder su producto. Probablemente ésta y la otra tienda sean compañías hermanas. Con más decisión abrió la caja sin pensarlo.

Cuando lo hizo sus ojos volvieron a ensancharse de nuevo y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Sacando el producto se encontró que era un uniforme de mucama, pero no era uno común como el de ella, no, éste era uno erótico; además tenía también un par de alas y un halo. Parecía estar hecho para _"aquellas noches"_ entre parejas para hacer _"aquello"_. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

¿Acaso su hermano ya había encontrado a esa persona? Por una parte no podía evitar sentirse triste. Siempre estuvo segura que él no estaba interesado en nadie en particular, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. No obstante, otra parte suya se sentía feliz. El traje erótico que había comprado era uno de mucama, ¿quería decir que entonces tiene fantasías con mucamas? ¿Estaría ella en ellas? Motoharu era un pervertido, aquello no era nada nuevo, lo que sí lo era nuevo era lo último. Su curiosidad la estaba matando, tenía que saber la verdad pronto porque sino no podría vivir con la duda para siempre.

Y como si sus pensamientos hubiesen cobrado vida y se haya convertido en telépata, él llegó. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de su ensimismamiento para ver al autor de sus problemas llegar.

-¡Maika! –exclamó Motoharu con sorpresa y alegría-. No esperaba encontrarte, creí que ya te hab… -Pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio a su hermana parada con el traje de mucama erótico que había comprado.

-Hermano… -Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación.

Muy raramente Motoharu solía sentirse nervioso, siempre solía tener toda situación bajo su control. Aquellos momentos no era uno de esos. Podía pasarse días y días lidiando con conspiraciones mágicas, vendiendo información para cualquier organización que trabajara, haciendo los trabajos sucios de Aleister, enseñándole japonés a la arzobispa de la iglesia anglicana para después burlarse ella y tomarle el pelo a uno de los veinte santos en todo el mundo porque sabía su debilidad; podía hacer esas y muchas más cosas, pero ninguna de ellas se equiparaba a cuando debía tratar con su hermana adoptiva. Y aquella situación definitivamente sobrepasaba todas sus actividades matutinas de doble espía.

¿Y quién podía culparlo? Delante suyo se encontraba la chica que amaba adorablemente sonrojada mientras sostenía un traje erótico. No sabía cuál era peor: si el prospecto de sufrir su furia por haber encontrado el contenido de su compra (que dicho sea de paso lo había hecho pensando en ella para que lo vistiera algún día en el futuro; uno muy cercano esperaba) o la vista adorable que veía. Tuvo que controlarse para no sonrojarse y perder su compostura.

-Ve… Verás Maika, pue… puedo explicarlo –empezó a decir mientras tartamudeaba. Si Touma hubiese estado presente habría creído que sus ojos y oídos le estaban fallando, ver a su amigo actuando de aquella manera tan nerviosa era impensable-. Ese traje, quiero decir el Erótico Ángel Caído es…

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Maika interrumpiéndolo-. Este traje… ¿¡para quién es!

Motoharu dio un paso atrás al oír la pregunta de su hermana. No podía decirle que lo había comprado para que ella lo usase algún día en frente suyo y sólo para él (y esto sin caer en otro tipo de implicaciones, el hecho de ver a Maika cocinando y limpiándole con eso puesto le era suficiente), quien sabía como reaccionaría lo hiciese. Ella aún era demasiado joven como para que anduviese pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso es… -Tomó un gran espiro-. ¡Es para una amiga!

-¿Eh? –Sólo salió de la boca de Maika.

-Verás Maika, tengo una amiga que está _terriblemente_ enamorada de Kami-yan, pero es demasiado tímida y testaruda como para admitirlo. Y ya sabes como es Kami-yan, el idiota no es capaz ni de darse cuenta que una chica gusta de él aunque lo estuviese besando así que pensé en ayudarlos. A diferencia de las otras chicas, ésta es de su tipo.

-¿Y ella, esta amiga tuya, sabe que le compraste esto? –preguntó Maika, su nerviosismo y su sonrojo yéndose sólo para comenzar a ser reemplazados por una pequeña sonrisa picarona. Motoharu se alivió al ver que su mentira había trabajado.

-No, si se lo hubiese dicho entonces no habría aceptado. Planeo darle una sorpresa. Sé que aunque se moleste al principio y se resista a usarlo, lo hará tarde o temprano.

-Ya veo –dijo Maika y a continuación empezó a reírse, de diversión porque no se le hacía extrañas las travesuras de su hermano y de alivio al saber que él no lo iba a usar con otra persona-. Muy bien, entonces me voy yendo, ya falta poco para el toque de queda. La comida está en la heladera, sólo debes recalentarla. –Motoharu asintió mientras la veía dejando el traje erótico en la caja y se después se dirigía a la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Maika. Cuando tengas un día libre iremos de compras si quieres. –La susodicha sonrió y asintió a modo de respuesta.

-¡Ah! –exclamó cuando ya se encontraba fuera del dormitorio estudiantil e iba a cerrar la puerta-. Ese traje que compraste, ¿lo hiciste porque te gustan las mucamas?

Motoharu fue sorprendido nuevamente, pero esta vez decidió contestar con la verdad.

-¡Sí!

-Ya veo. –Y una vez más se rió. Moviendo sus manos para hacer el ademán de despedirse se fue corriendo de felicidad, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta y sin usar unos de los robots de limpieza para moverse.

Motoharu, que se acercó para cerrar la puerta, la vio irse por el pasillo con una sonrisa. A continuación se volteó para ver la caja que se encontraba en un rincón. Como había mentido, no podía guardar el traje ya que Maika algún otro día, limpiando, lo volvería a encontrar. Sería una pena, pero tendría que deshacerse de él. Mirando brevemente la puerta de al lado sonrió con travesura. Lo que le habría dicho a Maika habría sido una mentira, pero ¿quién decía que no la podía hacer real? Guardando el traje en la caja y sellándola de nuevo salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió hacia una oficina postal. Aún quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que fuera el toque de queda. Y si llegaba a pasarse, bueno, tenía sus contactos para poder zafarse de los Anti-Skills sin ningún problema.

* * *

Este fic lo había escrito el mismo día que hice los otros, pero como no se me ocurría ningún título sólo tenía publicado en mi LiveJournal. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
